So in Love with Two
by Rocking Out
Summary: Angela is convinced that Gill is the one. They've been dating for over 3 years, and now it's just a matter of time. But then she meets Luke, a nice but reckless bad boy who brings out her dark side. Now she's in love with two-and has no idea who to pick!
1. Chapter 1

Angela smiled tiredly at her boyfriend, Gill. He was saying something about his plans for the town. He had told her about ten million times already, and it was getting tiring. Regardless, she bobbed her head and responded when he asked her a question.

"So that's why I think we should make the land prices higher." He finished.

"Mmm-hmm." He seemed to notice her reluctance.

"Sorry," he apologized sweetly.

"It's fine," she lied. "Are we still going out tonight?" Gill slapped his forehead.

"Crap, Ang-I totally forgot. I'm really sorry-but I told dad that I'd help him sort papers."

Again? "Oh..." She sighed. "It's ok. Maybe another time, then. I better get going anyway...I need to pick up a tool from Dale." Gill nodded.

"See you around, Ang."

"Bye, Gill." She sighed and walked out the door to the town hall. Honestly, she did love him, but at times it seemed as if...well, he didn't feel the same way. Like he didn't care.

No, no, she told herself, she couldn't think that way. Gill was her boyfriend, and he loved her with all his heart. She had to stop being such a pessimist.

She walked slowly towards the Ganache Mine District, where she located the Carpenter's shop.

Luke gave a friendly wave when she walked in.

"Dale's in the back," he explained. "He'll be here in, like, two seconds. I think he's just finishing up on a tool..." Luke rambled awkwardly. Angela nodded curtly and waited.

Luke, the carpenter's son, was a little eccentric. He was extremely nice, but very reckless. Luke and Angela weren't close friends, just vaguely aware of each other's presence in the town. Finally Dale returned.

"Oh, hello, there! Come to get your hammer?"

"Yes, sir." She responded.

"Well, then. LUKE!!" He yelled much louder than necessary.

"Yeah, Dad?" He asked.

"Go get the customer's hammer, please." Luke shrugged and disappeared into the back. He returned quickly, copper hammer in hand.

"Here. Angela, right?" He asked, handing it to her.

"Yeah." She nodded and took the hammer.

"Ok, cool, I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you." She responded with a smile.

"Hey-do you need an axe?" Luke asked suddenly. Angela frowned. An axe? That would be nice, but what could he mean by that? Did he have one?

"That'll be 500 G, Miss." Dale said, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, right, sorry..." She fished around in her pockets, finally pulling out the needed money.

"Thank you! Come again!" He said, receiving the money.

"Yeah! Come again and visit me! We'll be great friends!" Luke babbled and waved as she disappeared out the door. Dale gave his son a questioning look. He just grinned goofily and mumbled a "sorry".

Back at the Town Hall, Gill was still sorting out papers with his dad, the mayor.

"So," Mayor Hamilton said, trying to strike up a conversation, "Are you going to ask her soon?"

"Ask who what?" Gill snapped, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Angela. Ask her to marry you." Gill turned a bright shade of red.

"T-that's not any of your business!" He stuttered. Mayor Hamilton just smiled to himself. Ah, first love.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Did it rock? Did it suck? Sorry if there was a lot of dialog in this, I was just introducing the characters. The next chapter gets way more interesting, though, as the love triangle begins. It will also get longer, trust me. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation, lol.

I don't think I've ever gotten this many reviews on a story before. Thanks so much, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon :(

*Special thanks to sandychild for the great ideas and motivation!

Angela stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Now the crops were planted and watered, and she had free time. She started off in the direction of the Town Hall, but changed her mind. She wasn't really in the mood to listen to Gill whine about the horrors of sorting papers today, so instead she headed off towards the Ganache Mine District. Today was as good as any day to visit Luke, she decided. Maybe she could see what he had meant about that axe.

She raised her hand to knock on the Carpenter Shop door. But instead of knocking, she herself got knocked right to the ground.

"OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTOKNOCKYOUDOWNIDIDN'T KNOWYOUWERETHEREANGELAAREYOUOKAREYOUALLRIGHT!?" Luke screamed in a frenzy of words, waving his hands and yelling girlishly.

"Ouch...yeah, Luke, I'm fine...calm down..." Angela muttered, rubbing her head.

"Oh! Right! Gosh, I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up..." He offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up off the ground. "Sorry," He said again weakly. Angela giggled. The look on his face was priceless. He seemed to notice her laughing, and at first he looked offended, but eventually he joined in. What a way to make an impression.

"So...what are you doing here?" Luke finally asked. "Did you come to visit me?"

Angela giggled. "Actually, I did. I wanted to see what you meant the other day about an axe?"

Luke thought for a moment.

"Oh! Yeah! I was thinking...since you're a farmer...you could use one. I have a spare, you know..." He trailed off.

"Really?!" Angela exclaimed. "I-I mean, I couldn't ask that of you..."

"No, it's fine. I'm serious. You can have it. I don't need it."

"Oh my gosh! Luke, you're my hero! Thank you so much!" Angela exclaimed, hugging him. He stiffened and blushed out of surprise.

"Oh...okay." He mumbled awkwardly. "Um...I guess I'll go get it for you." He detached himself from the elated girl and went inside, where he took deep breaths. _Just give her the axe, _he thought.

A few minutes later he reappeared by the door, where Angela was waiting.

"Here you go."

"Wow..." she breathed. "I can't believe this, Luke. I owe you a big one." She smiled. "Maybe now I can finally get enough lumber to upgrade my house!"

Luke nodded, then a brilliant idea struck him.

"Come here!!" He shouted, taking Angela by the hand and running.

"AH! Luke! Where are we going?!" She demanded, trying desperately to keep up.

"You'll see." He said mischievously.

About 20 minutes later, Luke finally released Angela.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed proudly. Angela stopped huffing and puffing for a minute to see what he was talking about.

There, was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and herbs. There was trees surrounding the patch, but in the middle of all of them, there was a perfect view of the rainbow that had appeared last year.

"This is my secret hiding place! It has an awesome view, and..." he motioned toward the trees, "the perfect source for lumber."

"Wow, Luke. This is amazing!" Angela exclaimed. "I love it."

The two proceeded to sit down and talk for a while. Eventually it got dark out, and they counted the stars.

"That one's the little dipper, and there, that's the big dipper." Luke pointed out. He looked over to see if Angela would respond, but all that came out of her mouth was a slight snore.

Slowly, a smile and a blush crept onto his face. "Come on, let's go home." He whispered and picked her up bridal style.

Angela woke up the next morning in her clothes. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and thought. She had gone to visit Luke...and they had gone into the meadow...and then...oh, gosh. She had fallen asleep. Hopefully she hadn't done anything embarrassing. She decided to go visit and ask, when she remembered that he must have carried her home. Awkward!

She quickly changed directions and went into town instead. She found Gill waiting outside on one of the benches.

"Hi, Gill!" Angela greeted cheerily as she skipped over to him. When she got closer, she saw that his expression was stone-cold. "Gill?"

"Hello, Angela. We were supposed to have dinner last night. Remember?"

Oh, _yeah._

"You didn't even come visit me." Gill continued. "I was worried, Angela. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't make it?"

"I-I'm sorry." Angela whispered. Suddenly tears sprang into her eyes. Gill was being so mean, and they had never fought before. It had surprised her.

Gill sighed heavily.

"Angela, come here."

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Angela. Just-" He rubbed his temples. "I was freaking out. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She blinked back tears and went over to the bench to join him. She was about to sit down next to him when he pulled her down on his lap. She blushed but didn't fight him.

"Hey, I love you." He said suddenly.

"I-I love you too." She said, although she wasn't so sure anymore.

So together they sat and talked for a while, until Angela excused herself to go do her farm chores. Gill planted a quick but firm kiss on her lips that claimed her all his own, before she left, dazed but happy.

And they lived happily ever after...maybe.

A/N: This isn't the end. Review and let me know what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'M ALIVE!!! Here's an update. Sorry it took so darn long!!

*Once again, special thanks to sandychild for the ideas. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon...

It had been a week since the fight with Gill. Ever since, Angela made sure to visit him every day. But what Gill didn't know was that she was also visiting Luke every day. They were growing closer, while Gill was getting more and more distant.

One day, while Angela was making her daily visit at the Carpenters, Luke brought up the topic of the upcoming Festival.

"Hey, Angela, the Firefly Festival's tomorrow."

Angela gave him a weird look. "I know."

"So...I was wondering...do you maybe want to go with me?" He blurted, blushing.

Angela blinked. Did Luke really feel that way about her? Or was he just asking to go as friends?

"Umm...I'm already going with Gill. Sorry," Luke's face fell. Angela bit her lip. "But you could come with us! We could all go as a group of friends. If you'd like." She offered. He just looked so darn pitiful. She couldn't help it.

"Really?" He asked, although he didn't look quite as hopeful as before.

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled. "I gotta go now, okay? See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Angela." Luke muttered, still embarrassed.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oh, goddess. How was she going to break the news to Gill? Angela wondered. He would throw a fit, no doubt. He didn't even know that she _hung out with_ Luke.

Angela had put off telling him until the actual day of the Festival. Now there was no way around it.

She knocked lightly on the door. Mayor Hamilton answered it.

"Oh, hello, there, Angela! How are you?"

"Fine, sir. How are you?" She asked politely.

"Good, good. Come on in. I was just on my way to the Town Hall, but Gill's inside."

"Thank you sir." She made her way past him and through the doorway. "Goodbye sir!"

"Bye, Angela. Take care." He smiled. "Such a nice young woman...." He whistled cheerfully and set off down the street.

"Gill?" Angela called.

"Over here." He called from the couch. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, there."

"Hi. Look, Gill, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Angela sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well...someone else invited me to the Firefly Festival."

"So?"

"Well, he's my friend. So when I said no, I felt bad."

"Go on."

"...I told him he could join us tonight."

"What!?" Gill exclaimed. Angela flinched.

"I'm sorry!"

"Um...it's okay, I guess. Just..." Gill took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "It's fine. I'll see you tonight, alright?" Angela nodded silently. She got up and walked over to the front door, taking the hint that it was time to leave.

"Bye." She said and closed the door.

Well, it could have been worse.

____________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Angela walked to the waterfall by herself. She figured it would be best to meet the boys there.

And sure enough, as soon as she arrived, there was Gill and Luke, standing rigid in each others presence. Angela could feel the tension between them. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife!

"Hi, Angela!" Called Luke happily. She smiled.

"Hello, love." Gill said more seriously, walking up to her and kissing her. He was trying to make Luke jealous.

Well, two could play at that game.

"Wow, Angela. I haven't seen you since _yesterday. _But you look gorgeous." Luke said, pulling her into a hug. Gill narrowed his eyes. He didn't know that Angela hung around the scoundrel.

"Well, we better sit down." Angela blushed when Luke let go of her. "It's starting to get dark."

As if on cue, the first firefly lit up right in front of their noses. "Look!" Angela gasped. "It's beautiful."

More and more started to light up, filling the night sky. Couples all around them "oohed" and "aahed".

Eventually the festival ended.

"Alright, well that was nice." Gill stood up, brushing himself off. "Come on, Angela, I'll walk you home."

"No, _I _want to walk her home! She's _always _with you!" Luke whined childishly.

"Maybe because _I'm _her boyfriend!" Gill exclaimed.

"Boys! Boys!" Angela exclaimed, breaking it up before it could get any worse. Both men looked at her. "Forget it, I'll walk home by myself. I walked here alone, and I can walk back alone. Thank you very much." And with that, she marched away proudly.

Gill and Luke exchanged glances, but didn't dare to follow her. What a woman!

____________________________________________________________________________

A/N Ta-da! How was it? Did you like the rivalry thing between Gill and Luke? Reviews are always welcome! :)


End file.
